


Written in the Stars

by surskitty



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surskitty/pseuds/surskitty
Summary: Moon, Lillie, and Cosmog being cute together.





	Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masu_Trout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/gifts).




End file.
